Bad Witch Gone Good
by jyvonne13
Summary: Oscar and Glinda are having some problems in their relationship. While Glinda is gone one day, Theodora turns back into her normal self and Oscar brings her back to the Emerald City. How will Glinda react? And who will Oscar choose? Or will something happen to make Glinda leave him for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the second installment of my Oz the Great and Powerful stories. This is a lot longer than "The Duties of a Wizard". It takes place about 4 or 5 months after the movie. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!**

* * *

Will He Ever Change?

Oscar and Glinda had traveled to the northern realm of OZ for a few days. All of the realms had their differences in some way. The north was slightly colder than the rest as it was today. Not freezing cold, but there was a significant difference between here and the West, East, and South.

Oscar was sitting at a table outside of a café across from a pretty young girl with long brown hair and a blue dress. She girl was giggling and blushing at what he was saying. She couldn't believe the wizard was actually flirting with her. It was thrilling.

Oscar wasn't in love with this girl. He did think she was very pretty though, which had led him to her in the first place. No, he didn't love her. That was just the old player inside of him coming out as it did occasionally. He wasn't as bad as he had been in Kansas. Back then he flirted with girl after girl. He couldn't count how many of these "girlfriends" he had made his magic assistants and gave them one of the many music boxes he kept around only to dispose of these girls later. The only girl he'd held onto for a long time and kept special to his heart back then was Annie.

And now Glinda. No one could ever take his heart away from her. He loved her more than any of the girls he flirted with. More than he had ever loved Annie. Glinda was special to him.

But now he was focused on this pretty 18 year old. He brushed her hair out of her face that was blowing in the wind and tucked it behind her ear. "Your hair is so soft um…" he couldn't remember her name. He didn't even think he was paying attention when she said it.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "It's Malika."

Oz nodded and smiled. "Right, Malika. You're so pretty Malika."

Suddenly Malika looked up when she saw a blonde lady standing next to Oz with her arms crossed.

"Having fun over here?" Glinda said not amused.

He looked up at her. "Glinda, baby, I thought you were across town."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've been back for a while and I saw everything."

"Everything?" he said surprised.

She grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

"Glinda, I'm sorry!" He turned to Malika. "Sorry…you know where to find me if you want to talk again." Glinda tugged him harder after he said that. "Ow! Bye, um, what was your name again?"

"Malika!" she called as he was getting further away.

"Right! Bye Malika!" He tripped and almost fell. "Will you stop dragging me?"

Glinda finally let go of him. She was still very mad at him. "What am I going to do with you Oscar?"

"Baby, come on. I said I was sorry." She rolled her eyes. He reached out to hug her. "Really Glinda. I mean it."

She pushed out of his arms. "A wizard is not supposed to be going around flirting with every girl he sees in OZ! You're supposed to be helping people and giving them your trust! Especially when you have someone who loves you! Do you honestly just not care…?!"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Glinda, I'm sorry. I mean it. You're right. I'll do better. I promise."

She looked at him trying to find some source of truth in his eyes and finally accepted his apologies.

She loved Oscar so much. And he loved her. She knew he loved her. Ever since the defeat of Evanora and Theodora a few months ago they'd been in love. He told her all the time and he would always kiss her and just shower her with so much of his affection. And when they were alone at night he showed her just how much he loved her and took her with him to heaven and back when they were in their bed.

But as sweet as he was to her their relationship was just so dysfunctional right now. What happened today wasn't just a one time thing. It happened _all_ the time. Oscar was such a flirt he'd go to the first pretty girl the moment she wasn't around and flirt with her and once she got back and saw them and got mad he'd kiss her and promise her he'd never do it again. And she believed him.

Until next time. She hated that he did it. She wanted to be his only woman. And she loved him so much that she let it all slide by like it didn't matter. It did matter though. But then he'd kiss her and say something sweet to her and she'd let it all be okay.

* * *

**I think Oz and Glinda's relationship was pretty unstable in the beginning. Sure he saved everyone from Evanora and Theodora but I think it took some time for him to change completely. He _does_ love Glinda though. Old habits are just hard to break. And when he does these things, he just makes her even more unsure about it all.**


	2. Leaving Again

Leaving Again

Oz was on the roof of the Emerald City castle with Glinda. The sun had just gone down and they were up here enjoying the crisp night time air as well as each other's company. She had been gone for a few days helping a town that had been nearly destroyed. Whenever she was gone he missed her so much. Having her here right now in his arms made him feel complete.

"You're staying for a while, right?" he said hopefully.

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave again tomorrow."

He pouted. "Glinda."

She put her arms around him. "Baby, I'm sorry. But the flying monkeys devastated their town. They need me."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The rest of the week." She kissed him when she saw the pouty look on his face. "Don't worry. It'll go by fast."

He rested his forehead on hers and smirked. "No it won't." He kissed her then gave her a sly look. "In the meantime, since you're here now, we might as well spend as much time together as we can."

She smiled. "How about we go inside?" She took his hand and led him back into the castle.

* * *

She woke up before him the next morning as usual. Oscar was definitely not a morning person. She looked over at him. He was so innocent when he was asleep. She knew he was far from innocent when he was awake. He always had that mischievous smirk on his face like he knew something she didn't. He never did. He liked to think that he did, but he didn't. She was always one step ahead of him. She cuddled up close to him. She wanted to stay here and lay with him like this forever. But she couldn't, they both had their duties as the rulers of OZ.

He woke up ten minutes later and yawned.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said.

"Good morning," he said sleepily. He rested his face in her neck. "You sure you can't stay today? I'm sure they can wait another day."

She giggled. "Oz, you know I would if I could."

He kissed her neck. "You could if you chose to."

He found that spot she liked and made her moan. "Oz," she moaned. She couldn't let him do this. He had too much power over her. He'd kiss her and soon he'd be on top of her again and she wouldn't object. She gently pushed him off and sat up. "Not now darling."

"Why do you torture me?"

She looked down at him and smiled. "When I get back, I'll love you harder than you could ever imagine. How about that?" He sat up next to her and she kissed him passionately and smirked at the dazed look on his face, then got up to start getting dressed.


	3. Bad Witch Gone Good

**This chapter is longer than the others. I promise.**

* * *

Bad Witch Gone Good

The wicked witch of the west was out after terrorizing a town. She had burned down several building's and some people probably died. Being evil brought her so much joy. It was like a rush to go out and murder and destroy. If only she could get to her real target: the wizard. But no, he was too powerful. She needed some time to think of how she would get to him. And of course he had that good witch on his side. Both of them together were very powerful. They'd defeated her and Evanora before. They'd probably do it again until they came up with a fool proof plan.

After her destruction, she came through a forest on her way home. She saw one of the Koala like bears in the trees gesturing to her. "What do you want runt?!" she said prepared to destroy it. It handed her a round red fruit. She stared at it for a moment. "Well, I am kind of hungry." She took it and ate it.

What she didn't know was that although the Koala's of OZ didn't say much, they were smart. They'd given her a fruit that would purify her and turn her back to how she used to be. Sure enough that's what happened. Light swirled around her and after a moment she fell to the ground as the Theodora that she used to be.

She looked at her hands. "Oh my god," she said quietly. "I'm free. I'm my old self again."

She went over to a river and looked at herself. She was no longer green and her face wasn't pointy. She had her cream skin and red lips and long brown hair. She still had on the witches outfit but she didn't feel like a wicked witch anymore. She was back to her old self.

For months she had been trapped in the body of the wicked witch of the west under Evanora's spell that had gone horribly wrong. She wasn't wicked, she never wanted to be. And now she could try and make amends for all of the destruction she had caused.

Oz was walking down the yellow brick road that evening. He liked to take walks like this through OZ after he'd shut the wizard off from the public for the evening. He especially liked to take them with Glinda but of course, she wasn't here now.

All of a sudden he came across Theodora.

"Hello Oscar," she said.

He was very surprised to see her in her regular form. "Theodora…what happened to you?" he said confused.

"I don't know. It was really strange. I got some fruit from a Koala and all of a sudden I was turned normal. Isn't it great?"

He stared at her for a moment. He didn't know what to think. It could have been a trick. She could still be wicked.

"I'm not wicked anymore Oz," she said after seeing his face. She came towards him and took his hands. "I'm the same girl you met when you first came here. I won't hurt you."

"You're not with your sister anymore?" he said still a little suspicious.

"She's doing some terrible things. She's been planning ways to come and destroy you and Glinda. I never wanted to be a part of this. I was never on anyone's side at first. I promise."

"Well, in that case, I guess I can trust you." He walked on and she went with him.

"Where is Glinda?"

"She had to go help this town that got destroyed by flying monkeys. She'll be gone for a few days."

That brought Theodora's hopes up. Maybe since Glinda was gone she'd have a chance with Oz. The two of them could be together like they were meant to be in the first place. They continued walked until they came to some giant orange flowers near a river. They sat down and watched the river fairies.

"Do you remember when you first came and you got attacked by the river fairies," Theodora asked.

Oz chuckled. "Oh yes. I remember it very well. But I think we're on better terms now." Then one came over and squirted him in the face. "Or maybe not."

Theodora laughed. She remembered why she had liked Oz so much. He had a certain charm about him, and being incredibly sexy didn't hurt at all. She looked at him for a moment as he looked up into the dark sky. He looked at her. She leaned towards him and kissed him. He broke it off after a couple seconds. She could tell he was hesitant. It was because of Glinda. She blonde which had built a wall between them that Oz seemed reluctant to break. She leaned towards him again this time he didn't pull away. They say there kissing passionately. After a while they broke it off. "Just like our first kiss," she said with a smile.

"If only I had the music box. Then we could dance."

She was surprised by how well this was going. He was making her blush just like the first night they'd spent together and it felt like butterflies were in her stomach. "It's okay. I'll settle for another kiss." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Soon he was leaning up against one of the flowers while Theodora slept on his lap. He looked down at her. Poor girl, so naïve. He didn't love her, not while Glinda was in his life. He started thinking. Was it wrong that he had kissed Theodora all those times, even if it meant nothing? And was it wrong that he was leading her on again and letting her sleep on him like this? Yes and yes! It'll probably lead to more problems. He was moving closer to his grave as it was. She'd probably melt his head when he said all of it meant nothing.

He gently removed her from his lap and placed her on the grass. He wouldn't do this. Not to her and not to Glinda. Glinda would bash his head in if she had seen any of this. She'd already stopped speaking to him for a few days the last time he flirted with a girl. Maybe he just hadn't learned yet. Old habits were hard to break. He shouldn't be leading this girl on though. Even if it meant nothing and his heart was only for his beautiful Glinda.

* * *

They next day they woke up with the sun and journeyed back down the yellow brick road to the Emerald City and to the castle.

"Why is _she_ here?!" Finley exclaimed when he saw Theodora.

"She's changed back to normal Finley," Oz explained.

China came over. "Once a witch always a witch!" she said not willing to accept that Theodora had changed.

"Guys, come on. Everyone deserves second chances," Oz said. "She's good now. She's not with Evanora anymore."

"He's right," Theodora said. "I don't want to be wicked. I never wanted to."

China looked at her for a moment. She decided that if Oz trusted her then they should too. "Well…alright."

"I'll have one of the servants take you to a room where you can stay," Oz said.

"Can I stay with you?" She was hoping he'd let her stay in the master bedroom with him. Then maybe they could continue where they left off last night.

He chuckled thinking she was joking. If she was serious, of course he wouldn't let her. "Oh, you jokester." After she was gone Finley and China were giving him a look. "What?"

"She still likes you," China said. She wondered if Oz even realized it.

Oz shrugged. "So?"

"Glinda won't like it."

Oz bent down to her. "Look, it's not like I like her too. But I couldn't just leave her out there alone for her sister to catch her. Glinda won't think anything of it."

Theodora spent the next few days with Oz. He barely kissed her again. Maybe once or twice, but then he reminded himself that he shouldn't be a player anymore. She wished Oz would kiss her and she wished he had let her stay with him. He liked her too right? He was only with Glinda to fill in the hole that she left. Why else would he have kissed her like that the other night? And when Glinda came home, she would find out and things would fall into place.

* * *

**Theodora has a sad life. But hopefully things are getting back to normal. And she seems to be trying to steal Oscar away from Glinda! Who will he choose?! Theodora may have changed back to her normal self but she is still in love with Oz and is very jealous of Glinda.**


	4. Trust Me

Trust Me

Oz was sitting out in the garden with Theodora that weekend. She was eating up his every word and taking in every inch of his face. She held his hand across the table but after a moment he pulled back. She didn't understand. Oz clearly loved her. Why was he doing this? She hadn't meant what she had done. Couldn't he understand that?

"Oscar."

He turned around and his face lit up when he saw Glinda coming over to them. She had on a long white dress and her wavy golden hair hung around her and she seemed to glow. This was the real woman he wanted. Theodora was a beautiful sweet girl, but Glinda was his love. He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're back dear." He kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you Oscar," she said. She turned back to Theodora and then at Oz. "Why is she here?"

"Well you see, she got turned back to her normal self so she's been staying here," Oz explained.

Glinda nodded. "I see." She wasn't as trusting as Oz was. She looked at Theodora and thought this was some kind of trick. She was either still wicked or waiting to take Oz from her. They sat down. "It's nice to see that you're not wicked anymore Theodora."

"Yeah," Theodora said eyeing her. Oz seemed so happy to see her. Why wasn't he going to tell her that he didn't love her anymore? "It's a good thing Oz let me stay here."

Glinda nodded. "Yes. It is." She wasn't convinced.

* * *

Later that night Glinda decided she needed to talk to Oz to find out what was really going on. They were walking down one of the hallways of the castle that was lined with statues and chandeliers on the ceiling. "So, she just came here?"

"Well I went for a walk the other night and I found her and I let her come back here."

"Oscar, has it ever occurred to you that this could be a trick? She could be leading us on and making us less suspicious so that Evanora could…"

"Glinda, really. Does she really look like she would do that? She said she never wanted to take sides in the first place. I believe her."

Glinda ran her fingers across the purple flower petals in a vase in front of her. "I'm just looking out for you. We could never have trusted them in the past."

He came over to her. "I know. Just trust me Glinda. I don't think she's dangerous."

"She still loves you."

"I know that too," Oz said.

Glinda looked at him. "Has she tried to…?"

Oz shook his head quickly. "No, of course not," he lied. "I wouldn't let her." He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "You trust me?"

She leaned into him. "Of course I do. I trust you with my life."

"Good." He kissed her lips. "I'm not going to leave you for her. I told you before. I still can't look at her the same way."

"Good," Glinda said with a smile on her face feeling reassured. Things had been a little crazy between them lately but she knew he wouldn't leave her for Theodora. She had a lot more faith in him than that.

"Now, I remember you saying that when you got back you'd love me harder than I could ever imagine."

Glinda smiled and kissed him. "I did. Come on." She led him to their bedroom.

* * *

**Aww, see? Oz loves her. And they trust each other. Poor Theodora. She's going to have to try harder.**


	5. When he Truth Comes Out

When The Truth Comes Out

Glinda was out the next day in town. Theodora was watching her with jealousy. She'd heard her and Oz making love last night and it cut through her heart like a knife. She'd thought Oz was in love with her but maybe she was wrong. She always let her jealousy get the better of her. If she couldn't have Oz then Glinda couldn't either.

She went over to her. "Hello Glinda."

"Hello Theodora," Glinda said. "Are you enjoying the palace?"

"Definitely. It's nice to be back there. Did you have fun with Oz last night?"

Glinda looked away from her. She hadn't realized they had been that loud. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you slept with him."

"Well," Glinda said trying to come up with an explanation. "We are in love with each other."

"Did he tell you that he made out with me while you were gone?"

Glinda looked at her. "What?!"

"Yeah. When he saw me out on the road and we spent the night together."

Now it was Glinda's turn to feel like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a white hot knife. "You and Oscar…?"

Theodora realized she thought they'd slept together. Well, that works too. "Yes, we did. Seems like you just can't trust the wizard."

Glinda's eyes stung with tears. Then she went straight to the palace and up to the secretary who told Oz when people wanted to see him. "Oz is here, right?"

"He's talking to someone…"

"I don't care. I need to see him now." She went past her and up to the throne room where Oz had the smoke machine on talking to a munchkin. "Oscar Diggs…!"

"Come back later," he said to the munchkin. They left disappointedly and Oscar came from behind the curtain. He was immediately concerned when he saw Glinda crying. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?"

"Don't ask me what's wrong! Theodora told me everything!" she shouted at him.

Oz froze. "She did?"

"So it's true! You kissed her?!"

"Glinda it didn't mean anything…"

"What do you mean it didn't mean anything Oscar?! You just kissed her just to kiss her?!"

"Well…yeah." He held her in his arms. She was still crying. But she pushed him away hard. "Glinda…"

"You expect everything to be okay after you slept with another woman?!" she screamed.

That caught him off guard. "We never slept together!"

Glinda glared at him. "Why should I believe that? You've already lied to me before. I should have known you'd never change!" She left the room and he followed her.

"Glinda, wait!" She was out of the castle before he could explain anything. Then Theodora came in. He was extremely angry with her. "Why would you tell her that we slept together?!"

"I didn't tell her," Theodora said innocently but she was trying to suppress her smirk. "She jumped to the conclusion after I said you made out with me so I went with it."

"Why?!" Oscar said getting angrier with her.

"Why not?" she put her arms around him and looked at him lovingly. She hoped he would change his mind and forget Glinda. "We were together first. It just leaves more room for you and me."

He removed her hands. "No, it doesn't! I don't love you, I never did! Not before you became wicked and not now! That kiss didn't mean anything. You could never compare to how I feel about Glinda!"

His words hurt a lot. She felt tears in her eyes. Would Oscar ever stop breaking her heart. "So you…you don't love me?"

"No!"

Tears trickled down her face and burned her skin. Then she felt this weird sensation and dropped down to her knees. "Ah!"

Oz became worried. "Theodora, are you okay?" He tried to bend down to help her but when she looked up her face was green and she had turned back into the wicked witch.

* * *

Glinda had left the castle. She was going back to the southern realm. She was so heartbroken and crying. Oz never loved her. No matter what he said, he was still the con man he'd been back in Kansas and that was all he'd ever be. She had tried to trust him and believe in him but he continuously flirted with women after promising his heart was only hers and now he'd had sex with Theodora. She couldn't trust him anymore and that was that.

That didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

Once she was just outside of the Emerald City she saw Evanora. "What are you doing here?" Glinda said pulling out her wand preparing for whatever she'd have to face.

"I came here to get my sister. Apparently she's been turned back to her normal self. But of course, we can't have that now, can we?"

"She's happy here," Glinda said still sounding sad as much as she tried to be strong.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did your wizard choose her over you? Apparently I'm the only smart one around here. I never trusted him from the day I saw him. I was going to take him out while I was here but it looks like I'm going to get a two for one deal."

She shot her green electricity at Glinda and the fight began.

* * *

"I hate you Oscar!" Theodora shouted. "How could you have never loved me?!"

"Hey, you didn't have to go turning back into the witch," he said.

A fireball lit in her hands and she threw it at him. He dodged it and it hit the wall behind him destroying the paintings and wall paper in that spot. "DIE WIZARD!" she shouted.

She chased him throwing fireballs at him. Finley and China came out to see what was going on and gasped when they saw Theodora as the wicked witch attacking Oz. "What's going on?!" Finley exclaimed.

"Go hide!" Oscar said to them. He dodged Theodora and went to his workshop and shut the door. There had to be something in here he could use. He got something and came out before she could break down the door. It was something he had made few weeks ago. He put it on his wrist and pressed a button and a rocket shot out at her making it look like it came out of his hand and it exploded right when it got to Theodora and threw her back.

"So that's how it's going to be? Take this!" she shot a bigger fireball at him.

He continued to fight her. Soon he got an idea and switched it to smoke and black smoke shot out at her. She backed up until she was at the window. Then rockets shot out rapid fire and she was knocked out the window and her clothes were burned. People down below gasped when they saw the witch. Oz found the bigger fireworks and shot those out the window at her. The cinders burned her and finally she left before she could be blown up.

"Mark my words Oz! I'll be back!" Theodora shouted. "And when I come back you'll die!"

People cheered that she was gone.

However, some people started screaming again. He saw a familiar flash of green lightning and then saw Evanora fighting Glinda right by the Emerald City gates! He had to help her. It didn't matter if she was mad at him; he couldn't let her get hurt. He aimed the fireworks out the window down at Evanora. He waited for a perfect shot and then fired three of them down at her.

Glinda heard the explosion and jumped out of the way just in time. Evanora saw the flashed of light and fire coming towards her and she screamed. She flew away as fast as she could before she could be blown up by the colorful explosions.

* * *

**Yeah, um, the bears thought the fruit was permanent. It wasn't. **

**So many feelings coming to surface here! Oscar should have known he couldn't lie to Glinda. She hates him now, he tells Theodora how he really feels about her and now she hates him. And Evanora hates him just because. Oscar Diggs is just a magnet for hate. He's so unlucky. He has three beautiful and very powerful women who want to destroy him (okay maybe Glinda doesn't really want to _destroy_ him but still).**


	6. Your Choice

Your Choice

Glinda looked to see where the explosions had come from and saw Oz in the window. She was grateful to him for saving her but it didn't matter. He'd still broken her heart. All she wanted to do right now was get away from him and figure out what she should do. She went for the gates of the Emerald City to leave.

He watched her go disappointed. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to leave! He ran to the door of the castle. As he was coming down the stairs, he passed Finley and China.

"Oz, what's going on?!" Finley exclaimed wanting some answers.

"I'll tell you everything later." He didn't have time to explain things. He had to catch his girl before she left him for good. He ran out of the door and towards Glinda. "Glinda!" he called. She didn't turn around. "Wait! Glinda!" He pushed past the munchkins and soon caught up with Glinda as she was going down the yellow brick road. She started to fly to get away from him but he jumped up and grabbed her foot.

She glared at him and tried to shake him off. "Let go of me Oscar."

"Not until you let me at least try to explain."

She sighed and came back down to stand in front of him. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Theodora and I never slept together. I promise you that." He had to try his hardest to convince her. She looked like she hated him right now. "I would never do that to you Glinda, I swear. It's true, we did kiss a few times, but that's all. It never went further than that."

She still wouldn't look at him. What he was saying didn't make the situation any better and it didn't change the fact that what had happened, happened. "Why would you kiss her in the first place Oscar?"

"I just thought it didn't matter because I love you so much and felt nothing for her. I guess you're right. I'll never be better than the liar that I once was. I've been trying for you, but I guess you can't take the game out of the player." He held her hands. "I love you. I meant everything I said. I still love you more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. Can you give me another chance?" He was desperately hoping she'd say yes.

She finally looked at him. He just didn't understand the full extent to which he had hurt her. This went far beyond what had happened with Theodora. She couldn't let this go anymore. Since he couldn't see it, it was time to let him know how she really felt. "Oscar…I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too Glinda," He leaned down to kiss her thinking this was it and she forgave him.

She pushed him back before he could. "But you have to choose. You can't keep going back and forth between me and Theodora and…whoever else. I need to know that you love me as much as I love you. If you can't stay with just me, no matter how you feel about anyone else, then…we can't do this."

It nearly killed her to say this. They hadn't had a long relationship, but she felt more connected to him than she did to anyone she'd ever met. She just couldn't explain even to herself how much she loved him. But maybe she loved him too much. As much as she wanted to, maybe she couldn't change him and bring out the better person in him that she knew was there. Either way, it didn't make this hurt any less.

Oscar was silent for a moment. She was giving him an ultimatum. He never thought it would come to this. He didn't think that this player that consumed him, this _womanizer_, would lead him and Glinda's relationship to this.

All of a sudden it all seemed to be set into place in his mind. Nothing else and no one else mattered. It had been like this with Annie. But those promises were broken time and time again. There was no Annie now and it wouldn't be like it had been with her. He needed Glinda. He loved Glinda more than anyone and he couldn't lose her. She was the one thing that kept him going every day. This was serious, she was about to break up with him for good. What would he do without his beautiful Glinda to hold and kiss every day?

He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I choose you," he said as sincerely as he possibly could. "I'll _always_ choose you. You don't know what you've done to me Glinda…and done _for_ me. I can't lose that. And I'm sincerely sorry that I was unfaithful to you. It'll never happen again." He kissed her knuckles again. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He looked sincere and she couldn't deny that she loved him too much for her own good. "I guess I can give you another chance."

Relief washed over him. He'd never been so grateful for a woman in his whole life.

"But Oscar, I _never_ want to hear about or see you with another girl. I want to be your only woman."

He kissed her lips. "Don't worry Glinda. You'll always be my only woman. I promise."

* * *

**I applaud Glinda for standing up for herself. It was hard, but she gives him so much and she deserves respect in return. Hopefully Oz has finally learned. I think this whole experience has shaken him up enough to knock some sense into him.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. More Oz the Great and Powerful will be coming. Until next time, peace out my loves.**


End file.
